Polymers including a poly(phenylene) backbone can provide improved properties, including enhanced chemical stability and/or strength. Thus, such robust polymers have been examined for use in fuel battery cells. However, further use as an anion exchange membrane will require chemical functionalities that impart binding to anionic carriers (e.g., hydroxide or carbonate anions), while maintaining the durability provided by the backbone. Additional starting materials, compositions, and methods to address such concerns are desired.